


Devious Friends Get Goodies

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Charity Gala, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Small dose of mutual pining, stevetonysecretsanta, with a small slice of secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Tony blames Natasha.And maybe Clint too, but most definitely he blames Natasha forthis.





	Devious Friends Get Goodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).



> For Stevetony Secret Santa 2018. 
> 
> I was planning on writing you some smut actually, but my brain just kept screaming fluff at me! But I hope you enjoy this!!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Tony blames Natasha.

And maybe Clint too, but most definitely he blames Natasha for _this_.

And by _this_ he means Steve. Steve who is seated in a small wooden chair, surrounded by half a dozen children who are half standing around him and half hanging off him. And he’s wearing quite possibly the ugliest sweater Tony’s ever seen, with a Santa hat on his head that’s slipping off to one side as he gestures wildly as he regales the kids with some story.

Seriously, whoever made that sweater clearly did _not_ understand how those garish colors clashed. And who the hell talked Steve into wearing that thing, and out in public no less.

Clutching at his glass of sparkling cider, Tony couldn’t help as his lips tugged down in a frown as he stared for a moment longer, studiously ignoring the way his chest warmed and heart hurt at the sight of the kids clamoring around Steve, the way Steve tossed his head back, laughing without restraint at what the kids were saying.

“Maybe lighten up on the angry face.”

Tony forced himself not to jump at the sudden sound of Barton murmuring into his ear as the archer materialized seemingly out of thin air. “Don’t want the kids to get the wrong impression after all.”

Turning slightly, Tony shot Legalos as flash of a sneer before forcing his lips to twist up into a pleasant smile, something he’d use for smooching investors.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Katniss.”

Snorting, Barton moves to clap Tony on his shoulder. “Sure, buddy, sure you don’t.”

“Not enjoying the party?”

Unable to quell the urge to flinch, Tony whips his head around to glare down at Natasha, “What is _with_ you two and attempting to give me heart failure? You are _aware_ I’ve got a weak one, right? This is definitely a thing you two should be aware of.”

Instead of giving Tony a verbal answer, Natasha simply raised her brow as her lips quirked up in a half amused smirk.

Huffing as he rolled his eyes, Tony turned back just in time to watch Steve give a last round of hugs to the kids and parents before extracting himself. He gave a quick scan on the room, face breaking out into a happy smile as he moved to stride over to where the trio was tucked away to the side of the large gathering.

“Hiding away from the kids?” Steve asked as soon as he was only a few steps away from.

“More like taking a break,” Natasha answers before Clint or Tony can toss a sarcastic quip to the Solider, “Besides, you and Thor are the favored hits with the kids.” She nodded back to where three little ones where attempting to tug their parents over to where Steve now was, before she turned to smile warmly, something rare for the master spy, as they all turned to watch Thor crawl around the floor with his own gathering of kids.

Steve grinned, cheeks going pink, as he brought his left hand up to run at the side of his neck.

“It’s just cause you’ve got the shield and he’s got the cape,” Tony snarked warmly, shooting Steve a smirk which smoothed out into something warmer when the other man tossed his head back with a deep chuckle.

Before anyone could say anything else, one of the charity’s aide’s came over, hurriedly trying to get them back to mingle with the kids and families, and the few who payed substantial donations to get into the event.

Tony sighed as Steve almost immediately let himself be lead back off, not even noticing when Natasha and Clint slipped back off without a sound.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Did you just spend the whole night hiding yourself away?”

Turning, Tony gave Steve a lazy smirk as he lifted his glass in a mock salute before turning back to leaning against the balcony, shivering slightly at the slightly chilled wind. “Only when Pepper would let me get away with it.”

Steve moved to stand next to him, hands moving up to readjust the Santa hat he was still wearing, even though the kids had left nearly an hour ago.

“Party winding down?”

“Finished up about twenty minutes ago." Steve's voice is quiet, but warm as he slouches down, back facing the cities skyline, though he turns his head so he's looking at Tony.

Tony hummed with a nod, as he moved his gaze from staring up at the stars to locking his eyes with Steve’s. “Figured you’d have run for the hills the moment the kids left.”

Shrugging, Steve shifted so he was tilted towards Tony, “Thought about,” he replied honestly, lips quirking up, even as he ducked his head shyly, his hand flying up to keep the hat from slipping off his head. “But I figured I could do more by sticking around, getting them to donate even more to St. Judes.”

Tony felt his eyes crinkle as his lips stretched wide, “Conning the rich out of even more money? How dastardly of you, Cap.”

“Most be you rubbing off on me,” Steve quips back as he looks at Tony from underneath his lashes.

How has he never noticed just how long Steve’s lashes were, Tony thinks as he chokes on air, eyes widening in shock at the blatant flirtatious tone of Steve’s voice.

They’ve flirted before, or well, Tony’s _sure_ they’ve flirted before but Steve’s never be so brazen about it before, so obvious about it. Or well, Tony doesn’t _think_ he’s ever been.

Mostly Tony’s pretty sure it’s been mostly one sided flirting, because really, why would _Steve_ be flirting with him?

Tony takes a moment to idle wonder if someone slipped something into the food or drinks but immediately dismiss that idea because FRIDAY would have notified him had that been the case.

So…the question is _why_ is Steve so boldly flirting with him?

“Steve?” Tony croaks out shakily, eyes widening even further as the other man slides just that much closer to him. “Huh. Wha-what’s going on here buddy, Cap?”

Pausing in his slow slide closer to Tony, Steve’s face broke out into a small, nervous smile as he lifts his hand up, slowly reaching out before pausing just before he made contact. “I’ve been waiting weeks for you to make a move,” he murmurs softly.

“Dropping hints, some that would’a been shameful back in the day really, but,” Steve pauses even as he moves his hand that last inch and gently cups Tony’s face.

Tony may or may not automatically lean into as his eyes slip close of their own accord.

“But you never did. And I thought, maybe it was just in my head, ya know? But then,” Steve swallows thickly Steve closes the gap so their bodies are finally pressing together, not tightly but touching enough Tony can feel Steve’s heat seep into Tony. “But then I overheard somethin’, somethin’ I don’t think you would’a wanted me too.”

“What, what did you hear?” Tony whispers hoarsely as he forces his eyes to open so he can look up into Steve’s face, and frowns as he watches the other man flush with guilt.

Steve shuffles slightly, never dislodging the hold he has on Tony, never backs away so they don’t break contact.

“I heard you and Tasha talkin’ about how you felt,” he answers after another moment of weighted silence. “How you felt about me.”

Tony felt himself go ridged before flushing as he moved to pull back but was stopped by Steve tightening his grip, forcing him to stay where he was.

“And then I heard you say you _knew_ I didn’t feel the same,” Steve carried on once Tony stopped trying to squirm away. Rubbing his thumb gently along the bottom of Tony’s lip slowly, swiping it back and forth, “And that’s when I knew why you weren’t making a move.”

“Cap. Steve.”

“So I decided to do it instead.” Slowly leaning forward, Steve ducked his head, face pressing closer before paused a hairs breath away from covering Tony’s mouth with his own. “Is this okay?” he breathed out against Tony’s lips.

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Tony pushed up, closing that last inch between them.

The moment their lips touched, Tony let out a ridiculously loud whine as he moved his arms, one winding itself around Steve’s waist and the other snaking up to curl into the hairs at the bases of his skull.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

So yeah, Tony blames Natasha, but he’s still planning on sending her a few dozen fruit flower arrangements.

Maybe a half dozen or so different new weapons too.

He wandered if she'd like a pony too?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
